rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Tempest Storm
Tempest Storm is played by Tanya A. Escobar. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Tempest Storm (Tempest means turbulent, referring to the storm aspect of her semblance, where the colors blue and gray come to mind. Storm obviously refers to her ability to summon rainstorms.) Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) Faunus- collared forest falcon (large black wings!) Nationality (Remnant) Born in Menagerie Affiliation/Occupation Professor/Huntress Semblance First and foremost, Mrs. Storm cannot control the weather whatsoever. That was made apparent on almost every occasion of rain in Menagerie while young Tempest was there. She was found under a dark cloud of gray, her brows knit together in their own little storm of confusion. Her body stood slack as questions began to surface like foam in the sea. Around her it glowed, a faint turquoise hue. What had happened to the girl that sat by the shore, waiting for the clouds to bring forth its gifts from the sky? She was no longer a waiting girl, but a girl who brought action. Her semblance would call upon the storm, whether she liked it or not. From there her semblance formed to one that seemingly lures the clouds to produce more rain than it could have without her presence. In other words, it raises the potential and existing conditions for rain and thunderstorms, adding on to moisture levels present and affecting humidity as a result of the moisture in the air. As humidity increases and sweat does not evaporate into the air for the body to cool down, it results in feeling hotter than the actual temperature when the humidity is so high. However, Tempest has become impervious to such heat, not feeling it the way others do. Not only as a result of growing up in a tropical island, but mostly from the extensive use of her semblance that she has no control over. Although moisture levels tend to correlate with the average amount of rain an area will receive, Tempest’s emotions slightly heighten how much rain will fall and create minor thundering. All in all, nature is the one in control and her emotions, whether it be joy or fury, simply add more weight to the storm, though not significantly. To this day, she is still training her semblance to gain control over the storms she summons involuntarily, instead of the other way around. Even if she does gain control of it, the most she will ever do is continue to increase the chances of rain and thunderstorms. The only change would be that it will be deliberate, instead of unintentional. Weapon Trident Skills Exceptional combat abilities, speed, and intelligence. Weaknesses No control over her semblance and often stressed. Although she doesn’t get upset easily (either that or she’s good at hiding it), she finds difficulty harnessing her emotions once they are unleashed. Personality Overview Tempest once was a starry-eyed child full of dreams and aspirations like any kid growing up on the beautiful island of Menagerie. It was when she first stepped foot into Vale that reality crashed into her in massive waves. There was no way she would be going home. She knew that now as the White Fang had overrun her village to seek new recruits. Reality had molded the stern, yet quick-witted woman she is to this day. She is envious of her cousin for being so fortunate. He lives happily with his wife and daughter, a life she could never have. She emits deeply negative feelings towards him and his family because of this. There is a tense relationship between Tempest and her niece, Evelynn. And to no surprise, given that she’s the daughter of the very man she is jealous of. Something worth noting is the drastic difference between her and Celio, who has shown her the lighter side of life and not to be so serious all the time. He is warm-hearted and positively naive, contrasting Tempest’s own cold and analytical ways. After much conflict and misunderstanding, the two had grown to form a powerful bond. Her husband has managed to peel away her outer shell, revealing the compassionate woman she is capable of being. Their differences only strengthen their compatibility because a dreamy, impractical man and a stern, practical woman can learn a lot from each other. However, he still has a long way before getting his beloved wife to quit over-whelming herself and move on from her struggles. Quirks * She summons her trident through her pendant. Similarly to how the gems in Steven Universe summon their weapons from their gem. * It's an old habit of hers to clutch the pendant when she is anxious or upset in any way. * She has a soft side for children except for Evelynn, apparently. However, the young girl hopes to remedy their relationship and form a bond with her aunt. * The yellow scarf tied around her waist was given to her by her lover, Celio. She’s always seen wearing it. Voice Theme Backstory What would I tell my younger self if I had the chance to meet her? Whatever I had to say, I wouldn’t want it to stain the white sand of her home or the look of wonder in her eyes as she sat on her porch overlooking the sea. The girl could hardly yet flap her wings. I wouldn’t say a word, but take the last chance I would ever get to breathe in the glittering mist of the ocean once more, and in peace. Leaves would burn in the crackling fire and she would dance to the wind chimes ringing in the breeze and Papa’s drumming as he chants an old folk song of his youth. What I would give to relive it all over again. Moments like these could never be found outside Menagerie. My hope would be that she would continue to fight as much as to fly. I was at a loss for words. Eighteen years down the line and I was thirty. In an instant, I was swept off my feet into the arms of reality. It felt as though my wings had grown heavy and I was unable to lift myself out of a suffocating fire. Whatever happened to the sea that washed away my troubled thoughts? Ten years and counting. I still don’t know. From Menagerie to Vale, my tired and weary mind could no longer fathom the thought of another move. For him, I thought, staring into the eyes of my son. For him, I would make my move to Vacuo and start again. He would want that. The look in my son’s eyes was enough for me to pack what remaining items I had left. I tear my gaze away from his picture frame and place it back into my bag. It would be a long journey, but I have comforting memories of my son and Celio to keep my mind awake. Additional Notes * Tempest tells the tale of her youth and how she went from the shores of Menagerie to the bustling city of Vale, and finally, to the sandy dunes of Vacuo; from a vibrant young island girl to a stern workaholic. There isn’t a moment where she stops thinking about her beloved son; as well as her lover Celio, who she had left behind in Vale to work abroad as a professor in Vacuo. She thinks about this all the time, including the life she abandoned in Menagerie. Thoughts such as these have always hovered above her head, even from the confines of her classroom. Evelynn’s mother is most critical of this move because she holds little trust in Tempest, concerned that her motives might just be more than work-related. * When Tempest was a young girl, she and her family had fled from Menagerie to escape a brief, yet devastating invasion of the White Fang. They had debated over moving to Mistral or Vale, but have ultimately chosen Vale because they hoped that they could count on their relatives living in the area. * Her human cousin (the father of Evelynn Greenleaf) had married a hawk faunus originally from Mistral. Evelynn's mother is a close friend of the family (with exception of Tempest, quite evidently). This connection is because of her avian roots. Gallery Tempest Storm.jpg Tempest Outfit.jpg Tempest Weapon.jpg Tempest Color.png Category:Characters